


Not Ready Yet

by hchollym



Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brandon is falling hard for Robert, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Angst, Rimming, Robert and Brandon are bad with emotions, Smut, bottom!Brandon, but he's in denial, developing feelings, feelings are hard, mild possessiveness, probably out of character, ruined orgasm, self-indulgent story, top!robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: Brandon and Robert both suck at emotions. It’s much easier to sleep together than to actually talk.
Relationships: Robert Baratheon/Brandon Stark
Series: The Stag & the Direwolf [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934365
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35





	Not Ready Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Set directly after “Apologies.” That needs to be read first in order for this to make sense. This one is told from Brandon's perspective.
> 
> Yet again, this is purely self-indulgent writing. It’s helping to get me out of writer’s block though, so I’m enjoying it, but please pay attention to the tags!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated <3

Brandon hasn’t completely gotten over his anger yet; he’s still pissed about the other night (and thinking about Robert calling out ‘Ned’ still makes his chest ache, though he isn’t sure why). But he also knows that Robert using his mouth on him was a _huge_ apology, coming from the other man. For a lot of people, it wouldn't mean much, but Robert has his pride, and the fact that he’d put it aside to do something so _submissive_ for Brandon is a _big_ deal. So, Brandon has decided that it's enough to give Robert _one_ more chance.

It also helps that Robert made it clear he'd never sucked Ned's cock (and regardless of Robert’s flaws, Brandon doesn't think he's lying about this). A petty, vicious part of Brandon is glad that Ned will never get to be Robert's first. It almost feels like a victory. It’s a ridiculous notion, and Brandon pushes all of those thoughts to the side, focusing instead on the feel of Robert’s mouth against his own.

The other man kisses exactly how Brandon would expect him to: powerful, intense, and all-consuming. It’s making Brandon’s head spin, though he’d rather die than admit it. They shed their clothes quickly, throwing them around the chambers as they rut against each other before toppling onto the bed together. Robert braces his hands on either side of Brandon’s body, holding himself up enough so that he's not squishing the man below him but still close enough that they’re bodies are pressed against each other.

He parts Brandon’s legs so he’s situated between them, their cocks rubbing together with delicious friction. Brandon’s already hard again, and he’s aching between his legs with a desperate need to be filled. The thought throws him off balance, leaving him feeling disturbed and flustered. _Since when do I need to be fucked? What the hell is happening to me?_

Before he has time to push Robert away, the other man slides down his body. Brandon thinks for a moment that he’s going to suck his cock again, but Robert pushes his legs up and against his chest. He ducks his head and parts Brandon's cheeks, licking a long swipe over Brandon’s hole. Brandon splutters, face growing hot as his stomach twists.

He starts to sit up to tell Robert to stop, but Robert pushes him back down, licking at the hole with flicks of his tongue that alternate between firm and quick or feather-light caresses. Brandon feels warm all over; it spreads out from his spine to the rest of his body like wildfire, and his cock is throbbing.

Brandon’s sure that he’s going to die, because this is too much. He’s never even dreamed about doing this before – with a man or woman – and it’s so incredibly wrong and _filthy_ and yet he's already _so_ close. Robert stops long enough to suck on two of his fingers, gently using them to pull Brandon’s hole open on each side for better access. He point his tongue and pushes it inside.

Brandon’s hips jump off the bed. He tries to pull away, but Robert quickly grabs his hips and pulls him back down, sealing his mouth over the hole and _sucking_. Brandon gasps, feeling all the air leave his lungs. Robert continues fucking his hole with his tongue, pushing deeper than Brandon thought was possible, and _seven hells, Robert has a big tongue_. Robert slips a finger inside the hole next to his tongue, curling it to press against just the right spot, and it _is_ too much.

“Fuck, Robert, gods, oh fuck, no,” Brandon grabs Robert’s hair, pulling his face away roughly, but it’s too late. His orgasm hits him like a stampede of horses, his cock pulsing as violent shudders run through his body, and he bites his lip hard enough to bleed.

His vision goes black for a moment, and when he comes to, he feels like he has been underwater too long, and he gasps for breath. Robert looks at him with a smug, amused grin. Brandon feels his cheeks heat up again in humiliation, and he scowls, balling his hand into a fist to punch the other man.

But before Brandon has the chance to curse at him and knock him out, Robert slides up the bed and pulls him into a heated kiss. The fact that his mouth has just been down there is ridiculously dirty, and yet Brandon can’t help but moan at the taste of himself on Robert’s lips. It feels almost like he's claimed those lips now, and a wave of possessiveness rolls through him. He kisses Robert back roughly as Robert hoists Brandon’s legs up to wrap around his back and Brandon lets his heels dig into the muscle.

Robert dips his fingers in the seed that covers Brandon’s belly to get them slick before slipping two of them inside Brandon's hole to open him up more. Robert’s quick and efficient as he prepares him, clearly having lost most of his patience, and Brandon is just barely stretched enough before Robert coats his shaft in Brandon’s seed too (and fuck, Brandon finds that so much hotter than he should). He pushes his cock inside, and Brandon winces at the initial stretch, gripping Robert’s back tightly. Robert begins to thrust, and Brandon groans, the discomfort fading into pleasure. He digs his fingernails into the other man's back, and Robert moans in response.

This is so much different than their usual fucking. Usually, Robert takes Brandon from behind, so they barely see each other’s faces. Now, their faces are close enough together to breath the same air. Brandon connects their lips in another kiss, drowning in the heady taste of the other man. Robert pulls back just enough to nibble on Brandon’s lower lip, and Brandon groans, crashing their lips together once more. He sucks on Robert’s tongue, and Robert's thrusts falter at the action.

Brandon feels his balls retracting, the pressure building in his stomach, and he pulls back to grasp Robert’s hair with one hand, forcing the other man to look at him. Brandon doesn’t want Robert imagining anyone else right now, and he’s too far gone to really consider the implications of that. Robert is battering the spot inside him that makes him see stars, and he isn’t going to last much longer.

“Fuck, Robert, I can’t, oh fuck,” he shouts, and Robert groans in response, eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“Fuck yes. Finish for me, Brandon,” he commands.

That's all it takes.

Brandon’s back arches off the bed, his seed spurting from his cock as he digs his nails hard enough in Robert’s back and scalp to leave marks. Robert hisses, but Brandon’s practically deaf to it as his entire body convulses. Robert doesn’t seem to mind the pain too much though, because he finishes soon after, grinding into Brandon as he rides out his release.

As they catch their breath, Brandon's entire body seems liquified, and he feels a bit like he's floating. Robert's still lying on top of him, and Brandon realizes that he still has one hand in Robert's hair as he idly runs his fingers through the thick, dark locks. They look at each other with dazed expressions, and Brandon swallows.

Something has changed between them. Brandon can’t explain it, but he feels it, and he's not sure that he likes it. It's confusing and complicated, and he doesn't want to deal with any of it, so he just _doesn't_. He kisses Robert instead, but this kiss is much more tender than any of their previous ones, and Brandon’s chest feels almost unbearably tight, but he’s not ready to deal with that either. Thankfully, Robert doesn't seem inclined to talk either.

So for now, they'll both just focus on kissing (or fucking). It’s much easier that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 4 (or 5) more ficlets planned for this series, so they'll hopefully be posted soon! :)


End file.
